Movie break!!!
by moonlight tuxedo madness
Summary: Shohoku is out for a movie break?


Movie Break!!!  
  
Sakuragi: ouch, my stomach hurts. I wonder what did Uozumi put on my food. Darn that boss ape… he thinks a tensai like me would even like the food he serves. Oh!! that's Haruko-san…. He called as he saw Haruko.  
  
Haruko: oh, Sakuragi? What are you doing here?  
  
Sakuragi: oh! me? I just ate my lunch over at Uozumi's restaurant…and boy, it stinks! How about you?  
  
Haruko: oh, I'm going to see a movie, would you like to come?  
  
Sakuragi: a movie? no, tensai, it's a rather a date with you and Haruko no problem!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Haruko: it's so dark in here.  
  
Sakuragi: yeah, it is.. I like dark places, together with Haruko  
  
Haruko: oh, Sakuragi watch your…  
  
BRAGG!!!  
  
Haruko: steps…  
  
Sakuragi: that hurts!  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi, can you stand up?  
  
Sakuragi: okay, oh? shall we sit there? He pointed at two vacant seats.  
  
Haruko: yes!  
  
Sakuragi: oh…oh…excuse us…give way…he said as they managed to sit. Haruko was seated on the right side of Sakuragi.  
  
Good, it's still hasn't started yet.  
  
Sakuragi: Oh… um…Haruko-san, I wanted to tell you, I…he slowly put his hands on top of her hands, tangling it… I… like you… he felt her hands…it was rough…and geez…it was big… he never knew Haruko's hands were like that…he thought it was soft. Then he felt a jolt of pain in his stomach. Someone must've elbowed him accidentally.  
  
Sakuragi: ouch, you son of a… he was cut off when he heard the man said: Do'aho!  
  
Sakuragi: I know that voice  
  
The other man: what is it, love?  
  
Sakuragi: Sendoh?  
  
Sendoh: Sakuragi?  
  
Sakuragi: and who's this on my left side? RU…RUKAWA!!!  
  
Rukawa: do' aho!  
  
Sakuragi: what are you two doing here alone?  
  
Sendoh: why ask? And why are you and gori going out alone? I thought you like Haruko but it seems you like her brother.  
  
Sakuragi: are you kidding? This is Haruko-san!!!  
  
Akagi: SA-KU-RAGI!!! (in gori's voice) before punching him on the head.  
  
Crowd: shhh….  
  
TUK…TUK…TUK…TUK… ayako's fan whack the head of the four with her fan.  
  
Sakuragi: you still bring that fan with you?  
  
Ryota: Aya-chan, don't mind them!  
  
Sakuragi: where's my Haruko-san?  
  
Kogure: I think we're all here…  
  
Mitsui: I think so too…  
  
Sakuragi: you too? Kogure? Mitsui?  
  
HOHOHOHO  
  
Sakuragi: and santa clause too? What are we watching anyway?  
  
Mitsui: what? You don't know? It's slamdunk the movie..  
  
Kogure: it's all about superb scenes in the series.  
  
Sakuragi: oh..yeah..let's watch the tensai..NYAHAAHAHA!!!  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho!  
  
Kogure: It's starting!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
on the screen:  
  
slamdunk pictures presents:  
  
Rukawa (super-deformed fox image): MEOWW!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Rukawa: … (putting some popcorn in his mouth)  
  
Mitsui: I thought it was a lion.  
  
Sendoh: …  
  
Kogure: it should've been a lion.  
  
Sakuragi: there are some mistakes around here, why not the tensai?  
  
Akagi: (after punching Sakuragi on the head) bokoro, a fox is much better than a red head monkey!  
  
Ryota: yeah, for some reason.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
on the screen: scene1  
  
Rukawa's brigade: RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E! RUKAWA!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
all of them except Rukawa: I…. Knew… it!  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Mitsui: Kogure, is that what you mean by saying superb scenes?  
  
Sakuragi: I'm sick of this. Where's the tensai?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
  
what do you think? I don't know how to continue this…please review and tell me what you think, so I would know if I should continue this story or give me your ideas about the story…on how do you want this… 


End file.
